Lost
by Silicon2123
Summary: Ch.1 A little girl is separated from her mother on the banks of the river in St. Petersburg, Russia. Ch.2 A teenager competes in a pole vaulting competition
1. Lost

"Mama?"

A little seven year old girl stood at the side of the river, surrounded by the hustle and bustle of St. Petersburg in the morning.

"Mama? Where did you go?"

Irina and her mother had been making their way home from the market. A special dinner was planned for that night on the occasion of Irina's seventh birthday. She had felt so grown up when she sat up in bed that morning. Now, standing in the middle of a rush of people, she felt tiny. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her heavy green coat. Her gloves were on the kitchen table where she had neglected to find them in the excitement of the morning. Not long after, a tall man bumped into her, knocking her down. Her arms automatically stretched out to halt her fall, but she could not take them out of her pockets in time. She hit the stone ground hard, bruising her knee and scuffing the tip of her new black shoes.

"Mama, help me!" She cried.

"Irina?" Irina heard a familiar voice through the crowd of strangers.

"Mama! I am here!" Irina's mother quickly pushed her way through the crowd. The expression on her face was one mixed with fear, but mostly masked by relief.

"Irina! My baby, are you okay?" Irina's mother scooped her up off of the ground.

"Yes, Mama. I'm fine. And I'm not a baby! I'm seven today, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Irina's mother swept Irina's short blonde hair out of her eyes and tucked it safely behind the girl's ear. Meanwhile, Irina was a little frightened by the look on her mother's face.

"Mama, are you okay?"

The mother pulled her daughter into her arms in a tight hug.

"Irina, I know this may be hard to understand, but when someone sees somebody they care about in danger, they get scared. They get really, really scared. I hope this never happens to you, but if when you grow up it does, remember me, and know you are not alone. All mothers feel that way."

Irina wiggled her freezing fingers and breathed in the deep, familiar scent of her warm mama. It was always a delicate mess of spices blended with the soap she used. Irina spoke into the folds of her mother's soft brown coat.

"Okay, Mama. I will. I promise."


	2. Vaulting

Irina took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before it was her turn to go up. It didn't work. Her mother sat in the stands and smiled at her. She knew how nervous her daughter got at her competitions. Irina ran her finger over the hem of her navy blue shirt. She checked to make sure her shoes were laced up properly for the sixth time. "Calm down, Irina." She whispered to herself. "Just get over the bar. All you have to do is get over the bar." Nervously twirling her blonde hair around her finger, she waited for the announcer to call her name.

"Затем - Ирина Спаскай" the announcer said loudly. Next is Irina Spasky. Irina brushed her shirt off and stood up.

She began. One two three strides, and the crowd began to melt away. Four five six, and she couldn't hear anything except her heart pounding in her chest. Seven eight nine, and the only thing she could see war the bar. She got faster. Ten. Her body was extended in perfect form, the pole nearly vertical with the ground. Her arms were straight, her right arm posed directly above her head. Right before her left foot hit the ground, her pole hit the back bottom of the box, and she was off. That was when she always left our world. Every brain cell was focused on her movements, her muscles responding instantly in a well known pattern. She didn't see how high she had gotten, nor did she hear the cheering crowd until her body hit the mat, and her mind snapped back.

At the end of the competition, she stood on the highest block and smiled as the judge pinned a medal to her shirt. The bright red and yellow of the ribbon stood out against the dark fabric, making it all the more noticeable. That was fine with her. Irina Spasky, champion pole vaulter. Yes, she liked the sound of that. When the spectators and other competitors began to leave, her mother hugged her tight.

"I knew you could do it Irina. You always do." Irina laughed.

"Thanks mama."


End file.
